ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Seeks Forgiveness
Chandni Seeks Forgiveness is the 28th episode of the show and is aired on 9 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni saying you are alone, Lord gives relations and family who deserves it, you could not understand my pain, you are a stone, not human. She says you just know breaking relations and heart, I will not let you break this house, today you have hurt my entire family, I can do anything for my mum, anything…. I will convince my family, you will never have your family, you know why, one who fills poison in other’s relation is always lonely. She goes. Chandni cries and thinks of Indrani. Advay sits alone and cries. He recalls his family. He says its same house where my world was there, I had everything and today there is nothing. Chandni thinks this marriage is my mum’s dream, mum will break if this alliance breaks, I can’t leave my mum alone in this fight. He thinks Chandni was right, I m alone as I have no family, I will be alone. Murli and Shilpa see them sad. Murli says their hearts have much pain. Shilpa says they both got hurt. He says they both hit each other with hatred, but one’s pain can be other’s medicine. She says no, Chandni is marrying someone else. He asks her not to talk sad, picture is still left, don’t know what becomes the story, hatred relation can become something else, Advay named it hatred, maybe he thinks what to name this love. Its morning, Meghna asks Chandni to try the dress, its good. Chandni says don’t know function will happen or not, mum is not talking to me, even PP’s mum will be upset. Mama ji comes. The girls hug him. Chandni says thank God you came. He says I had kept mannat and Indrani called that your alliance got fixed, see what I got for you, beautiful bangles, save your tears for bidaai. Chandni says mum is not talking to me and cries. He says its small thing, you can’t get tears when I m here. He goes to Indrani. Indrani says you have come and started defending Chandni. He says Chandni can’t do any crime. She says but she can do mistake, I explained her many times not to do any mistake in this relation, but there was always some drama, don’t know this relation will happen or not. Chandni says it will happen, I won’t let it break. Indrani says we can’t blame PP and his mum, even I would have broken this alliance being in their place, till when will they forgive you. Chandni says last time, give me a chance, I will make everything fine. Indrani says fine, you have to apologize to PP and his mum. Shilpa says PP’s mum agreed to come home, Chandni has to apologize, if they did not forgive her, alliance will break. Murli says Chandni has to apologize in front of everyone. Advay looks on. Indrani thanks PP’s mum for coming. PP’s mum says PP is affected by Chandni’s magic. PP praises Chandni. Chandni apologizes to them. She says nothing is imp to me than my family respect. PP’s mum asks what do you mean to say by this long lecture. Advay looks on. Chandni says I m sorry. PP’s mum says say sorry to PP baba, he got insulted always. Chandni says sorry. PP’s mum asks her to bend and apologize, by folding hands. Chandni folds hands and apologizes. PP holds her hands and flirts. Advay looks on angrily. He goes and gets in between. PP says I m busy. She feeds a drink to PP. He signs Chandni to go. PP asks what’s wrong with you bro. Indrani says Chandni is lucky to get a saas like you, we will discuss evening rasams. PP says you came in between, her hands were so soft. Advay says talking much is not good for health. PP says it will be fun to lift her in arms, I will full on touch her in rasam. PP holds his collar angrily and says I m making collar fine, don’t worry for rasam, I will do your responsibility. PP smiles and says okay bro. Shikha gives earrings to Chandni and says Shakun has sent this, check it, if you don’t like it, we will change it. She goes. Chandni gets shocked seeing Advay. She asks him to leave. Advay asks her to talk to would be husband like Allahabad women do. She says Pratham is my would be husband, not you. They argue. She says its a rasam in evening, I have to fulfill it. She asks him not to touch her. He says if Pratham touches you, I will kill him and even you. She asks why. He says even if you are right or wrong, you are tear or happiness, pain or blessing, love or hatred, whatever you are, you are just mine. She gets shocked. He ticks her earring. She closes eyes. He says you are mine, so even your stubbornness is mine, I will not touch you, but I won’t let anyone else touch you. She says you can’t stop rasam. He says you have to do rasam with me, I don’t have to stop it. She says we will see. He says we will see and goes. He sees the arrangements. Murli says I have seen arrangements, its their house, they can do anything. Advay says its my house, which Chandni’s family snatched from my family, they snatched my family name and respect, the city who worshipped my dad, they spoiled my dad’s name, they will be punished, I will turn this family name and respect into ashes, Chandni started my family’s destruction, their punishment will also start by Chandni. Precap: Indrani says girl has diya in hand, and guy lifts her in arms and climbs stairs. Advay injects PP and makes him faint. He asks can I take PP’s place if you all don’t have any objection. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 28 References Episode 28 Guide